moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moranai Sunstrike
|Row 9 title = Affiliations:|Row 9 info = (Formerly) (Formerly) (Formerly) (Formerly) |Row 10 title = Family:|Row 10 info = Andel Sunstrike (father, deceased) Alaineian Sunstrike (mother, deceased) Seratai Whiteblade-Sunstrike (sister, deceased) Gaytheil Sunstrike (sister) Seylena Sunstrike (sister)}}Moranai Sunstrike is one of two youngest of the remaining Sunstrike Family. Twin sister to Seylena Sunstrike, a Paladin in the Thalassian Army. Moranai currently works in the Silvermoon Magistrate and is Matriarch of the remaining Sunstrike House name. Appearance Like usual traits of a Sunstrike, her skin is pale and pouty lips painted red. Her hair a fiery red that extends just past her shoulders. She tends to adorn ber person in the Sin’dorei colors of red and gold and as a Magistrix, can be seen wearing some form of elegant robes. Casual wear tends to be simple skirts when not at the Magistrate. However, all of her clothing are made to be fireproof. Personality Mora is a very studious woman and very much has her nose in the books almost at all times. She's not generally quiet but she's a conservative woman and keeps her enemies as close as if they were her best of friends. She is very kind and loves to help her friends, and always makes new ones without discrimination. Though, despite her kindness, she has an anger not to be trifled with. Known for burning down entire buildings at times, her fire can sometimes be controlled only with her emotions. Lest she is calm, there's no telling what she might do. Satchel Notebook Moranai carries with her a small notebook with a built-in-folder that carries important papers on her person. Of those papers, citizenship papers for Stormwind City, started by Grand Marshal Ashamal and finished by Berenal Grayblade that she continues to keep with her. Parchment & Quill As a scribe, she constantly keeps a stack of parchment on her person, with ink and quill. History Growing up, Moranai was the most level headed of the 4 girls, especially between she and her twin sister Seylena. Despite how close she and her twin were, she was closer to her older sister Gaytheil who she learned much from, non-magical. Moranai had learned to control her emotions and to slow herself down when she was learning new abilities. Through the years, Moranai has been known as a teacher, specifically for Lordaeron Humans and Elven children. It had been one of her many enjoyments to teach the proper use of arcane while still learning some things herself. Despite her loyalty to the Sunstrider line and her kin, Moranai remained back in Silvermoon City, aiding to unite the Elves with the New Horde and care for the wounded. Becoming Rune Mage At a young age, already having her nose in the books, Moranai came across one that spoke of runes and their magical abilities. This book had piqued her interest in first learning about becoming a Scribe and studying Runes, the Arcane, and ley lines and the likes. She spent months re-reading the same book over and over before she found another that spoke of the ancient writings. (WIP) Military Career Will of Dath'Remar (formerly) For a short while, Annexious Bloodfury ran rampant throughout Quel'thalas. Curious as to what she could learn, Moranai decided to join the ranks of Will of Dath'Remar, or WoDR. Aside from meeting new friends and comrades, Moranai quickly took a deeper interest in the military lifestyle, including working on her own magic deeper. Though she could handle and create wonderworks with her magic, she felt a sense of pride while in WoDR. She ranked up as just a Soldier, however, but shortly after, Annexious Bloodfury past away and WoDR shortly died, despite its new lead. Blades of Greymane (formerly) As a way to protect Moranai on Alliance, despite her papers, Alaranar asked his cousin (Berenal Greyblade) to keep her in his ranks. Despite her, at the time hatred for the Worgen Commander, Moranai complied to please her significant other. Here too, she quickly climbed the ranks to Corperal and any hatred between Berenal and Moranai had been discussed and moved on. The Dawnfury Concordant (formerly) After her return to Quel'thalas, Moranai quickly took to seeking out Alorinis Bloodarrow. Thankful he still reserved her papers after all this time, Moranai was instantly able to join TDC. ---- Ending her career as a Defender rank, Moranai has left the ranks of The Dawnfury Concordant for personal reasons. The Sunguard (formerly) Moranai ended her Military Career with The Sunguard. Though much of her time was spent with the Magistrate and she eventually left the military completely. Silvermoon Magistrate At some point during her military career, Moranai took a different path and worked her way into the Magistrate. Much of her time is now spent within Quel'thalas borders with the exception of diplomacy runs. Alongside her friend, Zyra'lith, they help maintain the organization and keep order within it's counterparts. Nirvana Nirvana was created years ago when Moranai learned to create living creatures. With the help of arcane and fire, this full grown tiger stands by her side and protects her. While his body is nothing but flames, he does not spread fire where he walks. Nirvana has been given free reign of the abilities it has gained from this magic that created it, enough so that even the tiger has its own mind. However, it's loyalty to Moranai and her twin Seylena does not break. Rebuilding Sunstrike House With the house physical rebuilt, she is working to reestablish the Sunstrike Name within Quel'thalas. The house is dedicated to the Thalassian people, including Quel'dorei and Ren'dorei exiles. Ren'dorei Safe Haven Just before the burning of Teldrassil, Moranai began working to put together a safe haven for the Ren’dorei seeking passage into Quel’thalas. Using her abilities granted by the Magistrate, albeit without their knowledge, she took it upon herself to provide them with anything they may need to consider their native lands home once more. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:House of Sunstrike Category:Mages Category:Magisters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:New Horde